Una Noche De Teatro
by Rose Andley
Summary: -Editada- Un dia Terry decide invitar a la familia de su esposa al teatro pero,¿sera tan bueno como lo imagino?,sigan a Terry en esta tortuosa aventura en la cual solo dos quedaran vivos.La duquesa de Polignac sera la unica que lo ayudara a salir de este gran aprieto.


Que pasaria si una noche los chicos desean ir al teatro? unance a esta comedia en la cual demuestra los diferentes espectadores que son nuentros chicos de Candy Candy.

Terry:Lean pero les advierto nunca inviten a los Andley al teatro.

Candy:No fue tan malo.

Terry:Cierto...fue peor.

Jacqueline:Al final te rendiste solo nosotros dos quedamos.

Terry:Si ni me lo recuerdes.

* * *

**El Teatro**

Terry trataba de disimular, a que clases de animales habia invitado al teatro,se encontraba en un palco o mejor dicho en una butaca,tratando de esconderse,alejandose de vez en cuando,es decir cuando no lo veian se trababa de alejar pasandose de butaca en butaca lejos de ellos.

Recordaba como los habia invitado.

****FlashBack****

Terry habia llegado a casa de la familia de Candy;su esposa,hace mucho que no los veia asi que decidio que los invitaria a ir a algun lugar como por ejemplo al teatro.

A Terry le encantaba,el es actor pero tambien le gustaba ser espectador.

Y no se iba a perder la oportunidad de hacer algo e ir a ver la comedia que estrenaban aqui en la bella españa.

"El Lazarillo De Tormes"

-¿Terry querido hace cuanto no nos visitabas?-pregunto la la tia de Candy.

-No lo se,señora.

-Elroy,soy la tia de tu esposa-sonrio.

En ese momento entraron los demas conformantes de la familia Andley.

Archie y Annie los esposos Cornwell,al igual que Stear y Patty primos de candy, entraron sus hermanos: Albert y Anthony,todos estaban reunidos en la estancia asi que el aprovecho.

-Queria hacerles una propuesta.

-Habla Gradchester-dijo Archie.

-¿Terry quiere saber si quieren ir al teatro con nosotros?-pregunto Candy.

Todos sonrienron y de apoco contestaron,en realidad...

-¿Cual es la obra?-gritaron todos.

-El Lazarillo De Tormes-respondi tomando te.

-Si-gritaron todos.

Luego empezaron a correr de un lado a otro chocando entre si luego llegamos al acuerdo que nos veriamos en el teatro a las 8.

****Fin De Flashback**.**

-o por bien tengo que cosas tan señaladas, y por ventura nunca oí das ni vistas,vengan a noticia de muchos y no se entierren en la sepultura del olvido, pues podría ser que alguno que las lea halle algo que le agrade, y a los que no ahondaren tanto los deleite; y a este propósito dice Plinio que no hay libro, por malo que sea, que no tenga alguna cosa buena; mayormente que los gustos noson todos unos, mas lo que uno no come, otro se pierde por ello-hablo el actor de Lazaro comenzando con el prologo.

Todos se encontraban haciendo una que otra tonteria mientras pasaba la obra.

Archie:No hay nadie mas tonto que ese lazarillo.

Terry:Se nota que no te has mirado al espejo.

Todos rieron causando la mirada de medio teatro y el sonrojo en el gran reconocido actor.

Candy:Mi amor la obra esta graciosa-susurro en mi oido.

Anthony:Mi amor quiero ir a casa y...-hiso una voz haciendonos burla y tirandonos palomitas...un momento no estamos en el cine como diablos metio palomitas aqui?.

Albert:Si mi amor te quiero...-dijo Albert siguiendole el juego a Anthony.

Stear:Dejen de molestar-advirtio Stear.

Gracias a ese chico sabio, se callaron por 1 minuto,de nuevo empezaron a reir,me di la vuelta para agradecerle pero este se quedo mudo;habia estado abrazando al aire y fingiendo besarlo en burla hacia mi.

No aguante mas y mejor me concentre en la obra.

-"Mira, mozo, los sacerdotes han de ser muy templados en su comer y beber, y por esto yo no me desmando como otros"-recito el hombre que interpretaba al clérigo.

Estaba tratando de concentrarme nuevamente cuando...

-Argggg...Arggg-se escucharon unos ronquidos.

Me voltee y...vieja Elroy;Estaba Dormida.

Podia escuchar sus fuerte ronquidos,yacia en su asiento con la cabeza recostada en Albert y tenia la boca abierta Albert la miraba y reia luego hacia aviones y fingia meter sus dedos en la boca abierta de la tia.

Me colmaba la paciencia asi que decidi fijarme en mi esposa.

Ella estaba deslumbrante como siempre,miraba alegremente la obra pareciera ser que es a la unica a la cual ademas de a mi le interesaba la obra,me acerque a su mano y la trate de entrelazar con la mia pero esta se safo y se giro quitandole un poco de palomitas a Archie.

¿Como diablos Archie y Anthony metieron palomitas? aqui no se deja hacer esto y lo peor que era un tazon enorme y de cristal,¿como es que los guardias no los notaron?

Derrepente Archie se agacho un poco y de la parte trasera de la butaca saco un sueter que al parecer era de Annie o bien quiza de el,lo desenvolvio y ahi traia aperitivos y unas cuantas bebidas.

-¿Quieres?-me informo mi esposa.

Solo negue con la cabeza buscando a las esposas de semejantes animales,antes de hacerlo me fije en quienes entraron,tomados de la mano Elenor Baker y Richard Granchesterd entraron a mi palco,bueno era del duque.

-¿Terry querido que haces aqui?-se me habia olvidado pedirles permiso.

-Lo lamento queria venir a ver la obra-negue con la cabeza.

-No importa,solo que recuerda que es una obra privada de la delegacion-me recordo el duque para que no cometiese el error de la reina Maria Antonieta.

-Si,duque-asenti viendo como ellos se alejaban al palco de la par.

Luego volvi a mi tarea vigilar a las esposas de los animales fugados del zoologico.

Patty...Bueno Patty no hacia nada malo solo estaba cortandole cabello a la tia abuela a escondidas ¡Diablos! ni la gordita podia ser normal,probemos con la esposa del feminista Archie.

Annie,ella estaba...¿Llorando?,encerio ¿en una obra de comedia?,incluso se estaba comiendo las uñas.

-Mi amor-me llamo mi dulce esposa.

-Si,cariño.

-Ya viene Jacqueline-¿por que diablos dije diablos?,la invoque.

-¿Tu la llamaste?-hise una mueca.

-Vamos,es mi hermana tambien-pues no lo parece.

Se abrio la puerta y entro,un momento ¿por que vestia asi?,parecia la duquesa de Polignac, se habia esmerado en parecerse a Yolande de Polastron y le salio al fin luego de hacerse un peinado de 30 mil grandes.

-¿Ya comenzo Maria Anthonieta?-¿que?.

-No,querida,vamos a ver el Lazarillo de Tormes-su mirada se oscurecio.

-Yo queria ver Maria Anthonietha no el amasarillo en calzones-musito enojada.

Todos explotaron en risa,causando asi que nos sacaran de el teatro,bueno a todos exepto a mi y a la duquesa de Polignac.

-Sabes me rindo no aguanto-dije pesimista.

-Lo se,recuerda que tambien soy actriz y me encanta el teatro por eso hise que los sacaran a todos-solto una suave risilla.

-Gracias.

-Gracias por haber venido,lastima las interrumpciones-dijo el presentador mirandonos-gracias por haber venido.

Luego termino la obra y nadie aplaudio,era costumbre,no se que me paso ya que los perros me pegaron pulgas por que aplaudi,si en una obra de la delegacion.

-Vamos aplaudan-eleve mi voz.

Todos lo hicieron y luego me aplaudieron a mi.

-Bueno Maria Anthonieta ¿que te parece si nos quedamos un rato mas?

Dude un poco pero acepte,ya entendi por que me dijo asi.

Jacqueline tomo las cosas de Archie y se me acerco.

-¿Palomitas?...


End file.
